


Best Man

by SugdenLovesDingle



Series: Robron summer of love [5]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Family Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 20:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20552396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle
Summary: Sam asks Robert to be his best man





	Best Man

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a little (or a lot) self indulgent but hopefully someone other than me will enjoy it too. I just really want this to happen but since Ryan has to have ambitions and wants a new challenge or whatever this will *probably* never happen :(
> 
> also Sam might be a little OOC because I really struggled writing him but I’m fed up with tinkering with it

“Alright Sam, how’s the wedding planning going?” Aaron said as he slowed down and fell into step beside Sam. He was on his way home from a run and he was feeling good.

He had given himself the day off, the weather was nice, and his family was waiting for him at home. Secretly he hoped Robert was still in bed and Liv had gotten Seb up for some auntie nephew bonding time.

“Oh erm alright I suppose. Lydia’s got it all under control I think.”

Aaron nodded.

“That’s good. But you shouldn’t let her go too crazy, you know. It’s your wedding too. When Rob and I got married… the second time… my mum went mad. If she’d had her way we’d have had a full on acrobatics show during the ceremony.” He said with a chuckle.

“Ah yeah that’s what I wanted to talk to you about.”

“What? Acrobatics? Or our wedding?”

“Yes. No. I mean. I was looking for your Robert. Is he at Mill?”

“Should be. He’s probably trying to convince Seb to eat his breakfast.” Aaron said, turning off the music on his phone and taking out his earbuds. “The terrible twos have come early.”

“Oh. You have your little lad. Never mind then. I’ll talk to him some other time.”

“Don’t worry, it’s fine. If you have to wait until Seb is gone, you’re going to have to wait a long time.”

“Eh?” Sam asked, confused.

“Seb is back with us permanently. I thought my mum would’ve told the whole village by now.”

“Maybe she has…” Sam started. “But I haven’t heard owt. I’ve been up at home farm. Kim keeps me busy, you know. But I’ll ask Lydia if she’s heard anything. She always knows these things. Or Belle. She talks to Liv a lot, she’ll know.”

“Ross and Rebecca split up. He left for Scotland I think. She couldn’t cope on her own with Seb so we all decided he was better off living with us.” Aaron explained, maybe sounding a little too happy. “What did you want to talk to Robert about?” He asked, changing the subject.

“Oh erm… it’s nothing. Forget it. You two enjoy your little lad. He’ll be grown up in no time.”

“Tell me about it.” Aaron said with a smile. “I can’t believe he’s turning two in just a few weeks.”

They’d walked up to the beginning of the Mill’s drive and Aaron dug his keys out of his pocket.

“You sure you don’t want to come in for a cuppa? I’m sure Rob won’t mind talking about something other than Peppa Pig for a few minutes.

“Oh alright then. Suppose a few minutes won’t hurt.” Sam agreed and followed Aaron into the house.

When they walked through the door they saw Liv sitting on the sofa, watching tv, with Seb in her lap.

“Oh hey Sam.” She said, looking up for the tv for a second.

“Hi Liv. And erm baby Sebastian. Only he’s not a baby anymore, is he? I should call him something else.”

“I don’t think he minds, Sam.” Aaron told him, amused. “And don’t I get a hello anymore?” he asked Liv.

“I see you every day.” Liv argued. “I saw you before you went for your run.”

Aaron sighed and rolled his eyes as he picked Seb up off her lap.

“Hello mate. At least you’re happy to see me aren’t you?” He said and kissed the top of Seb’s head before pulling a funny face at him to make him laugh. “Where’s your other daddy? Where did you put him?”

“Upstairs. Shower.” Liv told him. “The porridge monster didn’t feel like porridge for breakfast today. He threw the entire bowl at Rob in the end.” She explained laughingly and showed him a picture on her phone of Seb laughing at his dad covered in porridge. 

Aaron laughed.

“Seb, that wasn’t very nice. You better be extra good for daddy today to make up for it.” He put Seb back down on the sofa. “Has he actually had breakfast or did it all end up on Rob?”

“We shared my toast.” Liv replied.

“Right, I think we’re done with porridge for now. I don’t fancy a repeat of this every day.” Robert said, coming down the stairs in just jeans and a t shirt and drying his hair with a towel.

“I don’t know… If I get to come home to this every day… maybe we should just let him have his fun.” Aaron said and pulled his husband close for a quick kiss.

“Yeah? You’re on breakfast duty tomorrow then. See how you like it.” Robert said and kissed Aaron before stepping around him to get himself some tea. “Oh hey Sam.” He said when he noticed the other man, hovering near the flat’s door.

“Hiya.”

“I ran into Sam on the way back, he wanted to talk to you about something.” Aaron explained.

“No, it’s fine. I can see you’re busy. I’ll come back some other time.”

“Don’t worry, it’s fine. Things are always this way around here in the mornings. What did you want to talk to me about? Is it about Seb’s party? I thought I emailed Lydia everything? Did something go wrong?”

“Oh err I don’t know. She didn’t say… I’ll ask her when I see her at home.”

“Right... so what’s the problem then?”

“No, there’s no problem. I just wanted to ask you something… You know me and Lydia are getting married in a few months, right?”

“Of course. But what does that have to do with anything?”

“Well you erm need people to help you when you’re getting married, you know. Lydia is asking our Belle to be her maid of honour.”

“That’s nice…” Robert said, still unsure where Sam was going with his story.

“And I need someone to be my best man”

“Yeah… And?”

“Oh my God Robert you idiot!” Liv yelled exasperated. “He’s asking you to be his best man!”

“Yes! Yes! What Liv said.” Sam said happily.

“What? Me? Are you sure?“ Robert asked. "Wouldn’t you rather ask Cain or Zak? Family?”

Sam frowned, confused.

“You’re married to our Aaron, you are family.”

“Exactly.” Aaron said, coming to stand next to him and wrapping an arm around his waist. “Mister Sugden-Dingle.”

Robert gave him a small smile before turning back to Sam.

“But why me? Of all people?”

“You’re a good man and a good mate.” Sam said right away. “And Lydia and I talked about it and you two are the strongest couple we know. You’re doing alright with this marriage thing so I… we reckon we could learn a thing or two from you. You’re an example on how to do it right.”

“I’m not sure you should be looking at us for advice.. Let alone me…”

“I am.” Liv interrupted “You two have been through hell but you made it and you’re still together. Still disgustingly loved up and great dads to the little monkey. You’re that couple everyone hopes they will be one day. ”

“Right. Exactly. What she said. She’s smart that one.” Sam said pointing at Liv. “If Lydia and I get to be as happy as you are, we’ll be lucky.”

Robert was quiet for a moment, not sure what to say. He supposed Sam and Liv were right, he and Aaron were happy and their marriage better than it had ever been, and as far as he could tell, Seb was happy living with them.

And after the summer from hell, they’d slowly started looking to the future again. He thought about the meeting at the surrogacy group they were going to next week and the hopes they had to be able to add to their little family soon.

“Rob! Aren’t you going to say anything?” Aaron snapped him out of his thoughts

“What? Sorry… I think I zoned out a bit.”

“Are you up for being my best man?” Sam asked again. “You don’t have to make a speech or owt if you don’t want to.”

Robert smiled.

“Making a speech is part of the job isn’t it?”

“And you know how much he loves to hear himself talk.” Liv said and grinned at her brother.

“Funny.” Robert said before turning to Sam “If you’re sure it’s me you want standing next to you on your big day, I’d be honoured to be your best man.”

“Yeah? Brilliant!” Sam said and surprised everyone by pulling Robert forward and in for a hug. “I’ll go tell Lydia. She’ll probably want your measurements for your suit. She wants to make our outfits herself. So it’ll be something we can wear again.”

“Right. Of course… No problem.”

Sam happily patted Robert’s shoulder again before turning to leave.

“Hey Sam” Aaron called out after him. “Tell Lydia he looks good in blue.”


End file.
